


A Droid Is a Man's Best Friend

by stzzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Vore, Other, this is a joke fic please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stzzy/pseuds/stzzy
Summary: Poe tries something with BB-8.





	A Droid Is a Man's Best Friend

Poe wasn't sure if anything could fulfill his sexual needs. He tried 15 inch dildos, gummy undies, Finn's XXXL size dick, and even putting golf balls in his ass. They were fine, sure, but not enough to make him cum. He sat silently, worriedly, staring out of the window. What does he need? What else is there? He suddenly heard the familiar rolling against tile become louder. BB-8 rolled into the room with its usual vigor. 

"Hi buddy!" Poe said with a frightening smile. He had the perfect idea, "wanna play a game, BB?" 

The droid's lens blinked as it looked up at the taller being from where it stayed put on the floor. He sensed as Poe pushed himself off of the seat and watched as he closed the door behind BB-8. It rolled to the bottom of the chair where Poe rest a few seconds ago, its sensors picking up the smell of pheromones from the man that approached him. 

Poe wore a white tank-top, his orange jumpsuit tied around his waist by the sleeves. He stopped before BB-8 and kicked off his boots, and then undoing the knot that held up his uniform. 

BB-8 watched, with a few curious beeps, the orange jumpsuit fall into a pile on the floor, leaving the man in his boxers which tented up very visibly in front of BB-8's lenses. Poe bent down and grabbed the droid, lifting him to his torso and staring down at it with deep brown eyes tinted with lust. 

"I'm gonna try something. Do you trust me, BB?"

The circular robot happily beeped yes as it looked into the man's eyes. It would do anything to help its master, Poe Dameron! Suddenly, it felt itself being lowered into the ground with a tiny clank as it watched Poe push down his boxers in a swift movement. The light from above cast a heavenly light on the man's erect cock. 

BB-8 had to blink a few times so it wouldn't go blind from sheer beauty. The way it stuck out into the air and cast a phallic shadow onto BB-8's form. The way it slightly waved in the air. The way it glistened. 

BB-8, at that moment, wished it had hands so it could just touch it. 

Alas, the droid was limbless, so it stood there in awe. 

Before the robot could beep its response, the man was already moving across the room and shuffling through his backpack. The galaxy behind them had the whole planet of Crait on display for Poe. 

The robot thoughtfully looked out the window at the planet surrounded by stars, distracted for a moment. Suddenly, it felt coldness drip onto its antenna, to which it looked away from the window and saw Poe above him, pouring the contents of a bottle of lube onto the machine's head.

Poe watched as it let out a few confused beeps but allowed the lube to drip all over its body. Once the robot was covered in the clear lube, Poe began to rub the contents on BB-8's orange and white figure, feeling each detail and button. After a few seconds of lathering the robot, Poe stood back to look at the robot. Perfect. 

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he felt his cock pulsate with need for the droid inside of him. He reached behind him, hands still covered in lube, as he lubed himself up with the clear substance, slicking up his asshole as well.

"Now, for this part, you have to be still, okay, bud?" He waited until he heard BB-8's sounds of affirmation.

The man eagerly took a few steps and crouched down until he felt the robot's antenna prod at his entrance. He bit his lip as he started to lower himself further, feeling the second antenna poke his asshole until he had taken it in as well. Next, was the robot's head. He huffed as he prepared himself for the size of BB-8. He dropped further slowly, until he felt his asshole sting as he engulfed BB-8's head with his asshole. 

Poe could feel every shift of the robot's lens, every whir. He let out a tiny moan, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. His dick ached between his thighs from arousal, as it slightly rubbed against his thigh. He had never felt so aroused before. 

"You're doing great, BB," He affirmed, nodding to himself before starting to lower himself further, his knees beginning to ache from being in this position for a few minutes, but he ignored that.

The pilot felt like his ass was tearing, but it was overtaken by the pleasure. He looked down and he saw his stomach begin to bulge with the outline of the robot against his body, moaning louder than before as he saw pre-cum leak from his cock onto his thigh. 

He shook as ecstasy threatened to make his limbs weak, but he remained strong. 

Poe let out shaky breaths, his face red and body sweaty as the bulge in his stomach grew larger while the robot sunk further into his ass. He felt the last of the robot being absorbed into him, and he let out a sigh of relief as he carefully sat on the floor. 

He looked down and took his cock into his quivering hand, beginning to pump himself slowly as BB-8 beeped inside of him, protruding through his stomach. 

Poe took a second to breathe, before he muttered, "go ahead and move a bit." BB-8 sensed the need in his voice and it quickly started to rotate its body. 

A low moan rumbled out of Poe's throat as he pumped his cock with the satisfaction of BB-8's moving as well. He gulped as he felt himself already close to coming. He tried not to squirm on the ground as he was overtaken with pleasure so good that its indescribable.

The man's cock twitched in his hand as he jerked himself off erratically, before cum shot out of him and onto the tile in front of him. A final moan was emitted from Poe before he felt himself collapse onto the ground. He lay there with BB-8 inside of him, his hand rubbing the bulge that BB-8 gave him. He stared at the ceiling for a while, his eyes distant and his body still involuntarily shaking.

"Wow," was all the pilot could mutter for those minutes he lay there.

After god knows how long, the pilot pushed his body up and blinked. He stretched his legs where he sat, before standing up and crouching. He grit his teeth as he grunted, trying to push the robot out. 

BB-8 got the signal, and began to try and roll itself out of his master. It successfully made it out, seeing light again as it dropped onto the ground with a clank.

Poe stumbled over to where he sat previously, breathing still harsh and face still cherry red. His eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep on the chair, naked, and peaceful. BB-8 found that it was still covered in Poe's bodily fluids and lube, but it didn't mind, as long as his master was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sorry


End file.
